Mi vida a través del velo
by sara fenix black
Summary: No era la primera vez que Sirius veía ese arco... aunque fuera la última. Spoliers OotF. Sirius cae a través del arco y ve como su vida pasa ante él. ¡Capítulo 5! Hiatus permanente
1. El nacimiento

**Mi vida a través del velo**

_Me dio en el pecho. Entonces lo supe. Sentí mi cuerpo arquearse y empezar a caer... justo en aquel arco, la marca de mi vida desde que nací------- _

-El Wizengamont se ha reunido el día de hoy para discutir la continuidad del funcionamiento e investigación de la llamada Cámara de la Muerte. El señor Bones presentará su oposición a la continuación de este proyecto. 

-Señor Black –una mujer llamó a al hombre que estaba sentado a la derecha del presidente del Wizengamont– acaba de llegar una lechuza de su casa. Su mujer va a dar a luz. 

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo? –preguntó el señor Black con acritud- Estoy ocupado. 

-Es su primogénito, señor. 

-Carmen no me necesita para eso, ¿o sí? 

-...el señor Rigel Black presentará la defensa del caso, como Inefable a cargo de la investigación. 

Rigel Black se puso de pie. Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto y expresión dura y fría. Sus ojos eran de color oscuro y vestía totalmente de negro.

-El Arco de la Muerte es una de las armas más poderosas que posee Inglaterra- comenzó a decir- el temor al velo es lo que contiene a más de un criminal a probar la suerte de intentar los peores delitos. Debemos mantener el proyecto con tal de seguir deshaciéndonos de la escoria que está poblando la comunidad mágica. 

Algunos sonrieron. Algunos entendían mejor a que tipo de escoria se refería el señor Black. Mientras existiera el medio llegaría el momento en que podría usarse para desaparecer la escoria mestiza. Y sabían que ese era su plan. 

-El Wizengamont –contestó el presidente- reconoce sus puntos, pero el Ministerio alega falta de fondos para continuar con la investigación. 

-La familia Black se ha encargado de investigar el Arco de la Muerte desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que Sirius Black lo descubrió en 1578. Por lo tanto, ofrezco costear el programa. Pongo a la disposición del departamento de misterios la fortuna de mi familia para costear el programa. 

Aquel era un golpe que en definitiva nadie se esperaba. Tras el estallido de rumores y susurros muy audibles el Wizengamont votó. Una vez que se contaba con los fondos no había razones (a su parecer) para evitar la continuación del proyecto. 

-Felicidades señor Black –dijo el presidente del Winzengamont- el proyecto Cámara de la Muerte continúa.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir. 

-¡Felicidades Black! –dijo un hombre rubio al acercarse. 

-Gracias, Malfoy. ¿Cómo está tu mujer? 

-Recuperándose. Lucius nació hace dos días apenas. 

-Señor Black –la misma mujer que le había comunicado que su mujer estaba dando a luz se aproximó a él- ya ha nacido, es un niño. 

-Por supuesto que es un niño –dijo con suficiencia- no soy el torpe de mi hermano que ya lleva dos niñas. 

-Su esposa quiere saber como lo llamaran. 

-Sirius Black –respondió sin dudarlo- que lleve un nombre alegórico a mi triunfo el día de hoy. 

-Si señor. 

La mujer se fue a enviar la lechuza y otro hombre pasó cerca de Black y Malfoy. 

-¡Hey, Bones! ¿Quieres ir a la cámara? –le preguntó Rigel Black con burla. 

-Sabes que este proyecto puede causar más mal que bien –le dijo el hombre que parecía realmente abatido por el resultado de la votación. 

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Black en tono peligroso.

-Todo lo que se hace se devuelve –dijo Bones en tono profético- ya se te cobrará a ti y a los tuyos lo que haces. 

Bones salió sin decir nada más ni esperar una respuesta. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola!!!!!!!

Ya empecé otra historia, ¡siete ya! Pero esta promete estar buena, la verdad, creo que es la única que podrá eventualmente hacerle pegue a SFP&SFB.  

Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer cuando tomé valor para leer de nuevo la muerte de nuestro querido Sirius. 

El próximo capítulo se ubica unos diez años después de este. La historia tendrá muchos saltos temporales por el estilo hasta llegar a... bueno, ya saben. 

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no se entenderá bien hasta el próximo capítulo, ya que este es algo así como el prólogo. 

Bueno, ya saben lo que podrían hacer para hacerme feliz: ¡¡¡REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Ok, los dejo que tengo MUCHO que estudiar!!!

Besos desde Costa Rica.

Sara 

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un rarísimo Sirius/Lily, ya está casi terminado. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA-universo alterno)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo? 

**Esa chica es mía**: song fic. ¿James cree que Lily Evans le pertenece? Y Sirius está intrigado por una chica que no parece saber que él existe. ¡Época Merodeadora!  

**-Cierre de comerciales-**


	2. Niñez en el ministerio I: los amigos

**Mi vida a través del velo**

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!

Aquí esta la segunda parte, No duré mucho en actualizar, aunque ahora tenga que pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando. 

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review tan rápido y a las personas que lo leyeron en general. 

Este capítulo se dedico a ellas. 

Y hablando de reviews.... 

**Leo-B-Le-fail:** Hola!!! Las historias sobre Sirius son las mejores, en definitiva. Sé que la idea está buena, pero ya sabes, el problema es escribirlo, en parte por la redacción y en parte por el tiempo. Espero no haber durado mucho en publicar. Espero no defraudarte. 

**D.Mo:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te intrigué? Bueno, esa era la idea de chap. En este vemos un poco la relación de Sirius con algunas personas... mejor léelo. Espero que te guste. En cuanto a actualizar pronto la U me tiene como loca, pero lo estoy intentando. 

**Fanci-Black: **¡Hola! Sí, ya sabía yo que era mayor que Sirius, aunque no lo tomé en cuenta, gracias por decirme, pero lo voy a dejar así porque de hecho lo necesito así, espero que la imprecisión no te moleste mucho. ¡Gracias! Si, tengo otros fics, al final están los anuncios, te recomiendo el primero. Gracias por el review, me alegro que te parezca bueno y espero que este te guste..    

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_¡Cuantas veces había estado antes en este cuarto! Era parte de mi... de mi niñez... de mis mejores amigos... de cómo había empezado a ser yo... inicio y fin de mi existir...   _

**1**

-¡Ya está bien Sirius! ¡Quédate quedito!

-Pero papá... la sala de los relojes es más bonita. 

-No te traje para que fueras a perder el tiempo. Ya sabes que tu futuro es ser un inefable. Que te traigo para que aprendas el secreto familiar. Nadie que no pertenezca a una familia de inefables sabe lo que se hace aquí. Ya tienes diez años, estás lo suficientemente grande para aprenderlo. Eres un Black, pórtate como tal.

Sirius Black miró a su padre fijamente pero no dijo nada. Estaban en la Cámara de la Muerte, aquel extraño lugar con forma de anfiteatro con un Arco antiquísimo en medio que se utilizaba para aplicar la pena de muerte y era el principal objeto de estudio de los Black. Aunque para Sirius era el Arco que tenía un velo negro al que tirabas cosas y no salían por el otro lado. 

Cuando su padre volvió a los papeles Sirius empezó a lanzar bolas de papel al velo, que se agitaba suavemente ante los contactos. Sirius se agachaba todo lo que podía para tratar de ver al otro lado, pero era imposible. 

Era un niño francamente precioso. Pelo negro lacio y brillante y unos ojos azules muy intensos eran sus rasgos más característicos. Tenía aspecto de niño bueno, pero ya sus padres sabían que entre más angelical fuera su aspecto mayor era la travesura que tramaba. Su padre lo llevaba a menudo al trabajo, para que empezara a interesarse en el legado familiar, sin embargo, para un niño de nueve años había cosas más interesantes. 

-¿Puedo subir al Atrio papá? 

-¡Cómo molestas! 

Sirius corrió a la sala oscura circular, pero en lugar de pedir la puerta de salida pidió la puerta del tiempo. 

Entró rápidamente. Le encantaba merodear por los distintos salones, aunque sabía que lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. 

El último encargado de la Cámara del Tiempo había tenido que retirarse, y sabía que estaba vacía. O al menos eso creía. Al dar vuelta en una esquina se topó con un chico de su misma edad que lo miró asombrado. 

-¿Quién eres? –preguntaron a la vez. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el chico- se supone que nadie aparte de papá y yo podemos estar aquí. 

-Yo puedo estar donde quiera –contestó Sirius- además, no sé quien eres. 

-James Potter –le dijo el chico de pelo negro alborotado y ojos chocolate- mi padre acaba de ser nombrado Jefe de la Cámara del Tiempo. 

-Sirius Black. Mi padre es el encargado de la Cámara de la Muerte. 

-¡Vaya! –dijo James que parecía impresionado- eso suena muy interesante. 

-¿Quieres verla? 

-¡Claro!

Sirius guió a su nuevo amigo a la cámara de la que acababa de salir, pero su padre no estaba solo. El hombre con el que estaba se volvió al oírlos entrar y exclamó: 

-¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Parece que su hijo acaba de conocer al mío –dijo Rigel- Sirius, saluda al señor Potter. Su familia se ha dedicado a los inefables desde hace cuatro generaciones, lo acaban de trasladar a Londres. 

-Mucho gusto –dijo Sirius que era un niño de maneras muy buenas- quería mostrarle a James el Arco. 

-Ten cuidado –le dijo Rigel- no nos gustaría que ninguno cayera por ahí, ¿verdad? Dos sangre limpias... sería un desperdicio. 

El señor Potter se agitó inquieto, pero los niños no lo notaron. 

-¡Tira le esto al velo! –le dijo Sirius a James dándole uno de sus proyectiles –vamos, con impulso. 

James miró con asombro como la hoja desaparecía. 

-¿Qué les parece si suben a comprarse algo de comer? –dijo el señor Potter quien no parecía muy conforme con que su hijo jugara con aquel instrumento mortífero. 

-Claro –dijo James y salió corriendo con Sirius. 

-¡Sirius! –llamó su padre. Sirius se asomó por la puerta. Su padre decidió no decirle nada en presencia del señor Potter, pero ya le cobraría ese atrevimiento de irse sin pedirle permiso. 

Los chicos salieron rápidamente del Departamento de Misterios. 

-¿Vienes muy a menudo? –le preguntó James intrigado a su nuevo amigo- papá dice que no quiere obligarme a seguir con la tradición familiar, pero es muy interesante. 

-Vengo casi a diario –dijo Sirius serio- pero no es tan interesante después de un tiempo. 

De repente se toparon con una niña un poco más pequeña que ellos. 

-Hola Amely –la saludó Sirius. 

-No me hables –le dijo la chiquilla siguiendo su camino. James lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Sirius. 

-Es una pesada –dijo Sirius –vamos, te enseñaré la mejor tienda de chocolates. Está en la cuarta planta, donde está todo lo de control de las criaturas y seres mágicos y eso. 

**2**

-¿Qué te parece? 

Sirius parecía complacido de la perplejidad de James ante la pequeña tienda que lo acababa de llevar. Era una especie de ventana para que los magos no tuvieran que subir hasta el piso principal por comida, pero James venía de un lugar pequeño y nunca había visto tanto dulce junto. 

En ese momento entró otro chico a la tienda. Era aproximadamente de su edad y parecía que estuviera algo enfermo. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos dorados, y llevaba un broche de un equipo de Quidditch en la ropa. 

-¿Es del Pride of Portree? –preguntó James tratando de ver bien el broche.

-No- dijo Sirius- creo que es del Falmouth Falcons.

-Claro que no –dijo James- créeme, soy seguidor de Quidditch. 

-¡Yo también! 

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos?   

-Vale. Chico –le dijo Sirius acercándose, al tiempo que el niño se volvía sobresaltado- ¿de qué equipo es ese broche que llevas? 

-Del Kenmare Kestrels –respondió el chico. 

-Oh! –exclamaron decepcionados los dos. 

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Sirius- nunca te había visto por aquí. 

-Cualquiera diría que estás aquí siempre –le dijo James burlón. 

-Pues casi –respondió Sirius con fastidio. 

-Remus J. Lupin –le contestó el chico. 

-¿J? – preguntó Sirius extrañado- ¿qué significa? 

-Preferiría no decirlo –dijo el chico algo avergonzado. 

-Pero...

-Déjalo –le dijo James- nosotros somos James Potter y Sirius Black, ¿Black verdad? 

-Ajá- le dijo Sirius- ¿y qué haces aquí? 

-Yo, este... 

-¡Remsie, cariño! –llamó una voz y una señora bajita y rellena entró en el lugar- vamos dulzura, que papá está esperando. 

-Voy mamá –dijo el chico con voz cansada y luego se dirigió  a los recién conocidos- eh... bueno, me voy. 

-Mucho gusto –le dijo Sirius- si vuelves por aquí búscanos. 

El chico de ojos dorados se fue y James y Sirius se dedicaron a comprar un poco de todas las variedades de la tienda. 

-Chico curioso –dijo James.  

**3**

-No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ese chico Potter. 

Sirius levantó la mirada a su padre. Llevaba los últimos quince minutos viendo el velo moverse suavemente. Su padre le había encargado reportar si había variaciones en su movimiento. 

-Es mi amigo –dijo Sirius con orgullo. 

-Un Black no necesita amigos, sino buenas conexiones –le dijo su padre duramente- menos de su clase.

-¿Su clase? –Sirius miró a su padre sin entender. 

-Son amigos de los mestizos y los sangre sucia. 

-Pero Tío Alphard dice...

-¡¿Por qué dejé que pasaras tanto tiempo con el imbécil de Alphard?! –se lamentó el Rigel Black.   

-Por que tenías mucho trabajo y mamá tenía que cuidar a Regulus –le contestó Sirius amablemente. 

-Alphard está loco, ¿me entiendes? Puras tonterías... le falta el debido orgullo de un mago. Igual que a los Potter.

-James es mi amigo –repitió Sirius con algo de furia en la voz- y me agrada el señor Potter, siempre es muy bueno conmigo. 

-¿No lo entiendes? Nosotros somos especiales y no podemos mezclarnos con cualquiera. 

-No son cualquiera –dijo Sirius- además, ¿qué hay de malo en que se lleven con gente que no son familia de magos, pueden ser muy interesantes. James me habló de unos artefactos llamados mototicletas o algo así que suenan muy interesante, y dicen que el feletono sirve para comunicarse sin cenizas. Y James no es el único, el otro día Ameliy dijo...

-¿Amely? ¿Amelia Bones? ¿BONES?  

Su padre se había levantado con furia. Sirius se mordió la lengua. Nunca menciones a un Bones delante de un Black. Por enésima vez lo había olvidado.  

**4**

-Pero Sirius, ¿qué te pasó en el ojo? 

-No importa James -le dijo el chico que tenía uno de sus preciosos ojos zafiro enmarcado con un feo moretón- papá se enojó conmigo. 

-¿Te golpeó?

-No, me regaló un confite –dijo Sirius en tono burlón- ¿no estoy diciéndote que se enojó? 

-Pero no tenía que golpearte... 

-Mi padre y tu padre son polos opuestos...

-Pues ni tanto –le dijo James- dices que no le gusta que andes conmigo, y a papá tampoco le hace gracia que pase tiempo contigo. 

-Pero no te ha partido la cara –le dijo Sirius- pero si tu papá no quiere que seamos amigos...

-No es eso –le dijo James- es tu padre el que no le agrada. Dice que no le gusta que esté en la Cámara de la Muerte, que no es un buen lugar. 

-Podemos evitar venir a la cámara –dijo Sirius con tono culpable. Su padre estaba almorzando, y James y él habían aprovechado para practicar su deporte favorito de lanzar cosas a través del velo- pero no me gustaría causarte problemas con tu padre.

-No te preocupes –le dijo James con una sonrisa- el entiende que somos amigos. 

-Me gustaría que papá también entendiera. Le voy a escribir a tío Alphard al respecto... pero no te preocupes tu tampoco. Seré tu amigo siempre. 

-Podríamos hacer un juramento de sangre –propuso James, lo que Sirius aceptó entusiasmado. 

_.. todavía recuerdo el día en que hicimos ese juramento que nunca quebramos... bajo la sombra de este mismo arco.... y ahora voy a reunirme con él...       _

°°°°°°°°°

¡Eso es todo!

No duré mucho en actualizar, aunque ahora tenga que pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho este capítulo, ya los próximos estarán más interesantes, pero es que necesitaba poner las relaciones entre los personajes.  

Espero que por lo menos no los haya aburrido, prometo mejorar en los siguientes. 

Ya saben lo que pueden hacer ahora que haría a esta escritora muy feliz..... 

Pista: tiene relación con ese botoncito que dice "GO"

Saludos y besos desde Costa Rica!!!!

Sara Fénix Black. 

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo (que si lo tienen felicidades, que es cierto eso de que vale oro) pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un rarísimo Sirius/Lily, ya está casi terminado. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA-universo alterno)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo? 

**Esa chica es mía**: song fic. ¿James cree que Lily Evans le pertenece? Y Sirius está intrigado por una chica que no parece saber que él existe. ¡Época Merodeadora!  

**-Cierre de comerciales-**


	3. Niñez en el ministerio II

Hola!!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, perdonen la tardanza y el error al subir este capítulo, pero bueno, ya está arreglado. 

Los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas. 

Contesto reviews y los dejo sin más con la tercera parte.  

**D.Mo:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien, gracias. Me alegra que te guste la actitud de Sirius niño, no estaba muy segura de cómo quedaba. El nombre de su padre lo saqué de un mapa de las estrellas, ya sabes que casi todos los Black tiene nombre de estrellas o constelaciones. Está cerca de Bellatrix, en la constelación Orión. Me alegra que te haga reír, aunque la historia no pretende ser una comedia, me gusta que tenga toques chistosos. Lo de los hijos de lo que trabajan en el ministerio, pues sí, pasan todo el tiempo ahí, principalmente los de los inefables, porque como ya se ha ido viendo se supone que tienen  que heredar los proyectos de sus padres por lo que empiezan desde pequeños a involucrarse con estos. Y en la vida real también pasa, mi papá trabajaba antes en un ministerio, y te aseguro que uno llega a conocer las oficinas.    

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola! Espero que esta vez si dejes review… no mentira, tu tranquila, con que me leas y en algún momento me dejes el review yo feliz. Sí, ya sé que el chiqui-Sirius no es tan engreído, pero es que tiene diez años, todavía le falta acabar de formar el carácter, además, aquí presento una pequeña teoría de porqué Sirius es engreído... Me alegra que te parezca real... si lo del papá es triste, y en realidad no está tan mal como había pensado hacerla. La relación James y Sirius es muy importante en este fic, me alegra que te guste como la pongo, espero que siga siendo así. Y si, a mi tampoco me gustan los slash. Bueno, sé que no seguí muy pronto, pero aquí estamos de vuelta.  

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola! Espero que tu padre no te haya pescado... pero me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí!!! Que tu castigo nos está castigando a nosotras también... pero tu tranquila, eso sí, sigue cuando puedas. ¿¿¿Más que SFP&SFB??? No me lo creo. Bueno, es que a esa le tengo demasiado cariño, pero bueno, me alegra que esta te guste tanto y espero que te guste el chap. Besos.   

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Y luego papá trató de alejarme de aquí... sabía que  la historia se repite a si misma, pero no supe hasta que grado hasta ahora..." 

**5**

Había pasado ya más de un año. Amigos como Sirius y James eran difíciles de encontrar. Los chicos estaban juntos todo el tiempo, lo que se había convertido en una amenaza para la seguridad de los funcionarios del ministerio, y los guardias de seguridad ya se habían acostumbrado a perseguir a los dos chiquillos que vivían merodeando por el ministerio gastando bromas a los funcionarios más desprevenidos. 

Sin embargo, las relaciones familiares de Sirius no mejoraban y ahora que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts en su familia se tramaban unos planes de los que se dio cuenta esa mañana.    

-Si Carmen, será lo mejor... nada dice que tenga que ser el mayor. 

-Podemos aprovechar mientras está en Hogwarts para entrenar a su hermano. 

-Sí, además mi hermano quiere probar a su hija mayor para el proyecto. 

-¿Una mujer inefable? 

-Ya sabes que las chicas de Antares son especiales. 

-Sí, en especial ella. 

Sirius estaba escondido detrás de la pared de la cocina. Había bajado esa mañana para irse con su padre y los había encontrado hablando en susurros. No podía creer lo que oía. 

-¡CHICO! –llamó la voz de su padre- apresúrate o llegaremos tarde. 

**6**

-No pueden quitarte la heredad del proyecto –dijo James tras que Sirius le contara lo sucedido. 

-Menos para dárselo al idiota de mi hermano, o peor aún ¡a mi prima! No lo aceptaré –dijo Sirius en tono decidido. 

-Creí que no te gustaba mucho estar aquí... 

-No, no me gusta mucho que me obliguen a venir, pero así como me quiten...

-¡Hola Potter! –se escuchó una voz de chico- Ah, Black, estabas ahí también. 

-Diggory –dijo en un tono nada cordial.

El que acababa de acercarse era Amos Diggory, el hijo mayor de Kyle Diggory, quien era amigo del padre de James. Este último sin embargo no le tenía mucho aprecio a Amos, pues este trataba muy mal a Sirius. Detrás del chico venía Amelia Bones. 

-¿Recibieron la carta de Hogwarts? –preguntó Amos que traía la suya en la mano. 

-Sí –respondieron los dos a la vez. 

-Yo espero quedar en Humpplepuff –dijo Amos con orgullo- toda mi familia ha estado ahí. 

-Los Potter somos Gryffindor por naturaleza –dijo James sonriendo- desde pequeño tengo el cuarto lleno de leones. 

-En cuanto a los Black –dijo Amos con desprecio- son siempre serpientes asquerosas.... 

-Yo no iré a Slytherin –dijo Sirius- iré a Gryffindor, con James. 

-Sigue soñando –dijo Amos- tu estás marcado desde que naciste. 

-Bah... no le hagas caso amigo –dijo James tratando de evitar la pelea- lo importante es que en Hogwarts nos vamos a divertir montones.  

-No es justo –dijo Amelia- yo quiero ir. 

-¿A ti no te llegó carta? –le preguntó Sirius. 

-Amelia es menor que nosotros un año idiota –le dijo Amos. 

-Que recuerde no te pregunté a ti –dijo Sirius sin verlo-¿qué te pasa Amely? 

La chica se veía muy abatida, pero ninguno le había puesto atención a eso. 

-Nos vamos para Francia el otro año. No voy a poder ir a Hogwarts, tendré que ir a Besubaton 

-Creo que no se dice así –dijo James pensativo. 

-¿A que van a Francia? –preguntó Amos quien siempre se las daba de conocedor- es un lugar mágico muy interesante porque... 

-Trabajo –interrumpió Amelia a Amos- papá va a hacer unas investigaciones. 

-¿Cuándo se van? –preguntó Sirius en tono cariñoso, la chica parecía a punto de llorar. 

-En un mes. Cuando ustedes se van a Hogwarts. No voy a verlos de nuevo.  

-¿Y que importa? Si Francia es un lugar maravilloso. Lo que pasa es que eres una chiquilla llorona que lo que quiere... 

-¡Ya cállate Diggory! –le gritó Sirius al ver que Amelia empezaba a llorar y se alejaba rumbo a la oficina de su padre. 

Siguió a la chica. 

-Amely, no le hagas caso. 

-Gracias Sirius –dijo la chica volviéndose. 

-¡AMELIA BONES! ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO? 

El padre de Amelia había aparecido en el pasillo. La chica le dijo a Sirius en un susurro:

-No puedo hablarte, lo siento, pero es que... eres un Black.    

**7**

-Así que no puede hablarte porque eres un Black –repitió James después de que Sirius le contara lo que había pasado mientras bajaban a la Cámara- yo no sé porque te preocupa tanto esa niña. Digo, las niñas son caprichosas y muy tontas. 

-Amely es rara –dijo Sirius- no sé, me agrada. 

-¡A Sirius le gusta Amely...! –empezó a molestar James. 

-Ya cállate –le dijo Sirius al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón y entraban a la Cámara de la Muerte. Sin embargo, en este habían más personas de las usuales. 

Un hombre muy parecido a Rigel estaba junto a este,  una chica tal vez dos años mayor que ellos de un espeso cabello negro miraba al velo de manera muy siniestra y otra chica estaba en el escritorio revisando unas hojas. 

-Vaya vaya... mi querido sobrino, Sirius. Me dijo tu padre que probablemente andabas por ahí con el chico de Potter.  

-Tío Antares –dijo Sirius quien se había quedado de piedra junto a James. Recordaba aquella conversación de la mañana. 

-¿No saludas a tus primas? 

-Hola Bellatrix –dijo en el mismo tono que había saludado a Amos. Luego su tono se suavizó- ¡Hola Andrómeda!    

La primera chica lo miró como si fuera un bicho extraño y después le sacó la lengua burlona. La segunda le sonrió y le dijo hola con la mano efusivamente. 

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a una reunión –dijo Rigel levantándose- Sirius, entretén a tus primas, por favor. 

Los hombres se fueron. Bellatrix miró a Sirius y a James alternativamente. 

-¿Y bien? –dijo la chica con un tono frío- ¿quién es ese? 

-Mi amigo. James Potter, esta es la prima de la que te hablé. Y ella –apuntó a la otra chica que levantó de nuevo la vista- es mi otra prima, Andrómeda.  

James miró a Bellatrix evaluativamente y luego a Andrómeda. 

-Ah –dijo Bellatrix como si no fuera nada importante-vamos a ver, querido primo, ¿qué vas a hacer para entretenerme? 

-¿Yo? –preguntó Sirius al tiempo que se sentaba con James en una mesa- como si no supieras entretenerte sola.  

-Sirius –intervino la otra chica- dijo tío Rigel que ya empiezas en Hogwarts. 

-Sí –dijo Sirius – James y yo recibimos la carta hace una semana. 

-¿Con que a Hogwarts? –dijo Bellatrix burlona- serás el peor alumno del colegio... 

-No seré peor que tu –dijo Sirius sin darle importancia. 

-¿Qué te apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes tener un duelo decente? 

-Te apuesto veinte knuts. 

-Vale. Andrómeda, préstale tu varita. 

-Pero Bella... no es justo, Sirius aún no ha aprendido de... 

-¡Accio varita! –la varita de Andrómeda voló a manos de su hermana y esta se la tiró a Sirius- el niño quiere jugar, déjalo. 

Sirius levantó la varita inseguro, sabía muy pocas maldiciones. 

-Pero Bella, ¿y el estatuto de...? 

-Bah... tonterías. Como si a la hija de Antares Black la fueran a expulsar. 

Bellatrix tenía razón. Los Black y los Malfoy eran de los dos pilares económicos más importantes del ministerio de magia. 

-Vamos a ver, un... dos... ¡tallantallegra! 

Sirius reaccionó a tiempo para evadir el hechizo que su prima había lanzado fuera de tiempo. 

-¡Buenos reflejos! –le gritó Andrómeda. 

-¡Expelliarmus! –le gritó Sirius, pero falló por poco. 

-¡Usa el de las cosquillas! –le gritó James. 

El duelo a pesar de que Sirius sabía muchos menos hechizos que Bella era muy igualado. Habían recorrido toda la sala y en ese momento estaban sobre la tarima del arco. 

-¡Cuidado! –les gritó Andrómeda. 

-Vamos prima –le dijo Sirius tras burlar un rayo- ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer contra un inexperto como yo? 

-¡Impediementa! – el rayo rojo dio en el pecho del chico quien se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia atrás y de repente sintió como un par de brazos lo atajaban y lo bajaban de la tarima. 

-¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ! –empezó a corear Bellatrix. 

-¡Bellatrix, casi lo matas! –gritó Andrómeda asustada.

Sirius vio a su amigo que lo sostenía muy pálido. 

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijeron los dos a la vez. 

"Pero ahora sé que James no va atajarme hasta que esté al otro lado... "    

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero que les guste como quedó. Esta fue la escena que se me ocurrió primero de la historia. 

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza y espero no durar mucho, pero creo que en lo que queda de la semana no tendré mucho tiempo ¡tengo exámenes! 

Eso es todo, gracias por leerme... 

Besos

Sara Fénix Black. 

  **Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un Sirius/Lily, TERMINADO. Siete capítulos. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?  

**Mi vida a través del velo: **Sirius cae a través del duelo y ve su vida pasar ante él... una vida totalmente marcada por la Cámara de la Muerte. (Spoliers OotF)

**I'm Bellatrix Black:** después de la caída de Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Black es obligada a tomar veritaserum antes de ser ejecutada y nos cuenta su verdadera historia, marcada por dos grandes amores imposibles. (Spoliers OotP)

**Esa mujer:** una mujer aparece reclamando la fortuna de Sirius Black, y su nombre está en el testamento... una mujer que marcó la vida de Sirius y de sus mejores amigos, y ahora Remus Lupin tiene que lidiar con el pasado de esa mujer... (Spoliers OotP) 

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia. 

Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Sara Fénix Black**


	4. El expresso de Hogwrts

Hola a todos!!!!!

Perdón por el atraso, como ya he explicado en mis otros fics la Universidad ha absorbido prácticamente todo mi tiempo, así que ahora que salí a vacaciones estoy aprovechando para seguir con todas mis historias.

Gracias, a los que han leído, leen y continúan leyendo este fic a pesar del retraso. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.

Contesto reviews y los dejo con el capítulo!!!!!!!

**D.Mo:** sé que no seguí rápido, aún así espero que puedas leer esto, a mi Bellatrix tampoco me agrada, y espérate, que todavía no ha salido mucho. Pero bueno, al menos seguí, espero que te haya gustado.

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo :** ¡Hola Annie! ¡Que bien que te hayas pasado por una de mis historias! No sabía por cual ibas a empezar, me alegra que esta te llamara la atención y sobretodo que te gustara. Bueno, yo no seguí rápido con esta pero tu tampoco con la tuya, así que estamos a mano. Que bien que te arreglaran la PC, espero que siga buena para que puedas publicar más!!!!! Seguiré leyendo tus historias, claro, si las sigues, porque hace siglos no actualizas. Supongo que estarías en exámenes como yo. ¿Propaganda? ¡Vaya, gracias! Eres muy buena conmigo. Y sí, es el review más largo que me han dejado en esta historia, ya casi parece un super review de los que hago yo con mucho tiempo. Bueno, Sirius es Sirius, así que habrán varias relaciones amorosas, después de todo se supone que es una biografía, pero la principal sí que será Sirius/Amelia. Y de slash nada, ni la sombra. No me gustan para nada. Vamos con tus preguntas. La mamá de Sirius no lo sé, seguro que si saldrá, pero no sé cuanto, no la tengo toda planeada. Amelia, pues sí, pero no voy a matarte la historia, ya verás lo que pasa. Claro que Remus saldrá en la historia y será importante, muy importante de hecho. Al padre de James no le gusta mucho la presencia de Sirius porque es un Black y podría ser una mala influencia para su hijo, es que casi no lo conoce todavía, pero como el mismo Sirius dice siempre lo trata bien. No, Andrómeda mala no, pero tampoco es que sea una santa... ¿tu en la historia? Pues mirá vos, tal vez, pero quien sabe que tan bien te vaya si te meto. Es capaz que sí. Está bien tu "venganza", si yo hago muchísimas preguntas, pero es bueno no quedarse con la curiosidad. Espero que te vaya bien en tus pruebas, espero que de verdad tengas tiempo de leer mis otras historias y si quiero saber lo que pasó con tu profesor. Pues espero tu próximo review, a ver que tan grande será.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"...Aún recuerdo ese primero de septiembre, mi primer día en Hogwarts... mi primer día de libertad "_

**8**

-¡Mañana es el gran día! – dijo James por todo saludo al ver a Sirius. Era 31 de agosto, al día siguiente sería su primer día en Hogwarts.

-Ya lo sé James –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Es nuestro último día en el ministerio.

-Mi papá trajo me prestó su cámara –dijo James sacando el aparato que traía en su estuche- vamos a tomarle fotos a los lugares donde hemos realizado nuestras más memorables travesuras. Y tenemos que despedirnos de mucha gente.

Sirius aceptó de buena gana. Se fueron a despedir de la vendedora de chocolates, quien lamentó profundamente la marcha de sus dos mejores clientes. Salieron del ministerio para ir a despedirse del dueño de Zonko, quien le regaló a sus clientes favoritos un gran surtido de todos sus productos, y los chicos le prometieron seguir haciendo pedidos por lechuza.

Se tomaron varias fotos en sus lugares favoritos. Cuando bajaban de nuevo al primer piso se encontraron con Amelia Bones.

-¡Amely! – la llamó James- ¿qué haces hoy por aquí?

-Nos vamos mañana para Francia –dijo la niña seria- papá tenía que arreglar unas cosas y yo me quería despedir de alguna gente.

-¿Entonces de verdad no vas a ir a Hogwarts? –le preguntó Sirius en el mismo tono serio.

-No –negó la niña- supongo que no volveré a verlos.

-Es una lástima –dijo Sirius- pero te irá bien en Francia, ya verás.

-Gracias.

La chica les sonrió y siguió su camino. Sirius y James continuaron rumbo al Departamento de Misterios cuando oyeron la voz de la chica de nuevo.

-¡Sirius!

Sirius se volvió lentamente y vio que la niña lo llamaba. Miró un momento a James y luego se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Amely?

-¿Tu empiezas en Hogwarts mañana verdad?

-Sí –dijo Sirius sin entender.

-Ten –la niña se quitó un hilo que llevaba alrededor del juego del que pendía un pequeño unicornio de cristal azul.

-Pero Amely...

-Para que te vaya bien –dijo la niña rápidamente al tiempo que le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla y se iba.

Sirius miró el unicornio en silencio y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego volvió junto a James quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó James.

-Nada –dijo Sirius evasivamente.

-¿Nada? – siguieron caminando y James empezó a cantar muy bajito – A Sirius le gusta Amely...

-Oh ya cállate –le dijo Sirius al tiempo que le pegaba en la cabeza- vamos a tomar unas fotos en las Cámaras.

Pasaron el resto del día recogiendo sus cosas de las oficinas de sus respectivos padres. Se fueron más temprano, porque la madre de James quería que su hijo durmiera temprano para que estuviera listo al otro día, y Sirius no quería quedarse en el edificio sólo con su padre dándole recomendaciones sobre lo que debía hacer un Black como todo un buen Slytherin.

Al salir se despidieron de Eddie, el guarda del ministerio que más había tenido que luchar con ellos.

-La verdad es que voy a echar en falta a este par de merodeadores –comentó cuando le explicaron que se marchaban a Hogwarts al día siguiente- siempre vagando por todos los pasillos planeando una que otra travesura...

-¡Hogwarts no sabe lo que le espera! –dijo James con una sonrisa.

_"En definitiva, no lo sabía"._

**9**

Al día siguiente Sirius estaba solo en su cuarto. Terminaba de empacar las cosas. Una vez que guardó su juego de ajedrez en el baúl y metió a su lechuza Harla en su jaula se sentó sobre su cama. Suspiró al tiempo que miraba su cuarto.

No podía decir que estaba triste por irse, pero tampoco se moría de ganas por llegar a Hogwarts. Sería genial estar con James todos los días y aprender magia, pero si llegaba a quedar en Slytherin no sabía que haría.

Tendría a sus primas encima todo el tiempo, alertándole a sus padres si él no se comportaba como todo un Black, y a los "amigos" que su padre había seleccionado cuidadosamente para él.

"Un Black no tiene amigos, sólo está bien relacionado, y debe establece buenas relaciones desde joven". Eso le había dicho su padre para comunicarle que sus primas le presentarían a sus nuevos amigos no más tomar el tren de las once de la mañana.

Lo único bueno era que habían cambiado al director del colegio y el nuevo no era amigo de su familia. Su padre había estado furioso cuando supo que Albus Dumbledore sería el nuevo director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Decía que ese hombre era un amigo de los sangre-sucia y los mestizos y le faltaba el debido orgullo de mago.

"Lo peor que puede haberle pasado a Hogwarts" Así lo había dicho su padre.

-¡Chico! ¡¡¡Apresúrate que te va a dejar el expresso!!!

-Ya voy mamá –dijo Sirius con un suspiro. Se levantó para irse, ya Kreacher se ocuparía de sus cosas. Pero antes de salir del cuarto vio sobre su escritorio el pequeño unicornio azul. Lo cogió y lo guardó en la caja de recuerdos que llevaba con él. Luego salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su madre, quien lo esperaba para llevarlo a la estación de King Croos.

**10**

-¡Mamá no encuentro mi sapo!

-¡Me escribes a penas llegas!

-¡Pero yo también quiero ir!

-¡No olvides mandarme mañana lo que haya dejado!

Como todos los primeros de septiembre la estación de King Croos los chicos y chicas se dirigían rápidamente a los vagones en busca de sus amigos mientras sus padres se despedían de ellos rápidamente. Los premios anuales y los prefectos se reunían en su vagón especial mientras que los de primer año contemplaban el alboroto algo asustados, mientras sus padres les recordaban escribir para contar en que casa habían quedado.

El chico que nos interesa, por su parte, se despidió de su madre sin mucha emoción. Bien sabía que sus padres estaban felices de deshacerse de él por un tiempo. Esperaban que ya en Hogwarts con gente de su clase sentara cabeza y se convirtiera en el Black que debía ser. Pero el no era cualquier Black. Él era Sirius Black.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una cabeza de pelo negro azabache y totalmente desordenado, pero no encontró el menor rastro de este.

Sin embargo vio a un chico que no sabía porque le resultaba familiar. Era un chico de pelo castaño claro que parecía muy cansado, y por que no, enfermo. Parecía ser de primer año.

Un grupo de chicos que también parecían de primero se acercaron a él.

-Miren, es un pobretón... –dijo el chico rubio que los lideraba. Sirius entrecerró los ojos. Si no se equivocaba aquel chico era hijo de un amigo de su padre, pero él nunca se había relacionado con los amigos de su padre, no le simpatizaban.

-¡Hey, chico, ¿cómo te llamas?! –le gritó otro de los chicos al tiempo que empujaba le carrito con el baúl y botaba parte de su equipaje. .

-Tiene pinta de debilucho –dijo un chico de cabellos negros y acercándose al chico lo empujó- seguro que queda en Hufflepuff.

Sirius avanzó un paso para acercarse y decirles que lo dejaran en paz, pero en eso uno de los guardas de la estación se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo en voz fuerte. Los chicos perturbadores se alejaron y el chico de cabellos castaños suspiró y recogiendo sus cosas siguió su camino al tren. Sirius iba a acercársele cuando...

-¡Hey, primo, tanto tiempo!

"Oh no" pensó Sirius. Había olvidado que Narcisa empezaba en Hogwarts ese año. Pronto se vio rodeado por Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa.

-Vamos pequeño gnomo –le dijo Bellatrix empujándolo- tengo que llevarte con tus amigos y quiero deshacerme de ti rápido.

Sin que Sirius pudiese resistirse lo llevaron a uno de los vagones que estaba más lleno. Andrómeda iba hablando con él.

-Pero Andrómeda –susurró a su prima- yo ya tengo un amigo en Hogwarts. James Potter. ¿Lo recuerdas? No me interesan los amigos que pueda buscarme papá.

-Recuerda que eres un Black, Sirius. –le dijo Andrómeda seriamente al oírlo - Tío Rigel no te perdonaría si se entera de que tienes a ese por amigo frente a todo el colegio, o que alguien más es el líder del grupo de Slytherin de esta generación. Tienes que llevarte muy bien con Malfoy, ya sabes que es el socio de Tío. Y con el mejor amigo de él también, su familia son otros sangre limpia influyentes.

Cuando llegaron al vagón Bellatrix entró y carraspeó. Todos la volvieron a ver y Sirius vio que los chiquillos sonreían como idiotas, y los reconoció. Eran los mismos que estaban hostigando al muchacho momentos atrás.

-Aquí esta Sirius Black. Sirius, "querido" primo –dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, impidiéndole irse, que era claramente la intención del chico y poniéndolo al frente- ellos son tus amigos. Lucius Malfoy (el chico rubio que le había parecido conocido lo saludo con la cabeza), Rabastán Lestrange (un chico de pelo castaño lo saludo con la mano), Bartemius Crouch...

-Ya nos conocemos –interrumpió Sirius- Es hijo del señor Crouch, del ministerio. James y yo siempre hemos dicho que un...

Bellatrix le dio un cosco a Sirius y prosiguió con la presentación.

-Igor Karkarov (un chico de aspecto extranjero saludo, era el mismo que le había botado las cosas al chico) y Severus Snape (un chico de cabello negro y grasoso y una nariz ganchuda lo miró sin sonreír. Ese era el que lo había empujado.).

-Mucho gusto –dijo Lucius en nombre del resto - estábamos esperándote. Seremos muy buenos amigos.

-En tus sueños –dijo Sirius mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Qué dijiste Sirius? –preguntó Bellatrix en tono peligroso. Sirius sintió que apoyaba su varita contra su espalda.

-Lo que oíste, "querida" prima –dijo Sirius deshaciéndose del brazo de su prima mayor y mirando con evidente repulsión al grupo de chicos que le acababan de presentar- que no voy a quedarme en este vagón ni un minuto más con este montón de… gusarajos.

Sirius se volvió para salir. Andrómeda no se atrevió a detenerlo, más bien lo miró de manera muy especial. Ella llevaba años deseando poder hacer eso.

-¡Tendrás que rogarnos para que te admitamos de nuevo! – le gritó Malfoy, pero Sirius no le hizo caso.

-Déjalo irse –dijo en voz suave Snape- es un idiota. Estaremos mejor sin él.

-Nadie desprecia a un Malfoy –dijo el chico rubio con rencor.

**11**

Sirius sabía que la acababa de hacer buena. Su prima no tardaría en avisarle a sus padres y ya podía imaginarse la paliza que le podía esperar después de despreciar a los hijos de todas las influencias de su padre.

Sin embargo sonrió. Tardaría todo una año en ver a sus padres de nuevo, así que la paliza se habría esperar. A menos que se la encargaran a Bellatrix…

Todos los vagones parecían llenos. Sirius revisó su reloj. Quedaban menos de cinco minutos. ¿Ya habría llegado James? Abrió la puerta de un compartimiento que se oía silencioso. Sólo había un chico dentro. Era el mismo chico de pelo castaño y aspecto débil.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Sirius – todo el tren está lleno.

-Claro, adelante –dijo el muchacho con una afable sonrisa. Sirius miró a sus lados: ni rastro de sus primas. Entró y cerró la puerta tras si.

-¿Primer año? –le preguntó Sirius tratando de romper el hielo.

-Así es –dijo el chico, no parecía muy conversador.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes? Me eres vagamente familar…

-Bueno, en realidad…

-¡JAMES!

El tren empezaba a moverse y Sirius acababa de ver por la ventana a su mejor amigo que entraba corriendo en la estación. Olvidándose de lo que decía su compañero abrió la ventana y empezó a gritar:

-¡JAMES! ¡APRESÚRTE! ¡EL TREN YA SE VA!

Su amigo lo había visto y le había dicho hola con la mano. Luego había dado un rápido abrazo a su madre y a su padre.

-¡JAMES!

El chico corrió y subió al tren cuando este ya estaba saliendo. Cuando entró al compartimiento iba todo sudado y con un aspecto más desordenado que de costumbre.

-¡Creí que no ibas a llegar! –le dijo Sirius en tono de reproche.

-Mi madre quería peinarme para que me viera bien el primer día de clases…

Sirius se rió sonoramente al ver los desordenados e indomables cabellos de James, y el chico con el que compartían vagón rió disimuladamente.

-¿Tu quien eres? –preguntó James al verlo.

-Él llegó primero al vagón –dijo Sirius- le pregunté si lo podíamos compartir con él. Va también por primera vez.

-Se me hace familiar –dijo James mirando al chico como si lo inspeccionara. –bueno, creo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es…

El chico castaño sonrió y dijo:

-No es necesario. Yo sé quienes son ustedes. Sirius Black y James Potter

Los mencionados se miraron sorprendidos. El chico continuó:

-Mi nombre es Remus J. Lupin.

_"Ese día encontr a mi otro gran amigo, él único que me quedaba y el que ahora estoy dejando sólo…otra vez…"_


	5. La selección

Hola!!!!!

Sé que llevaba tiempo sin seguir con esta historia, pero ya estoy en vacaciones y voy a volver a dedicarme a los fics que he tenido abandonados.

Me gustó mucho como quedó el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de JK Rowling.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**La selección**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"Primero de setiembre, primer día de clases, primer año en Hogwarts. Es un día que nunca podría olvidar, el día que se definió mi destino y mi separación de la familia Black… y en cierta forma, también el destino de James cuando conocimos a cierta pelirroja…"_

**12 **

Sirius y James habían terminado por recordar a Remus. El primero porque todavía estaba intrigado por qué rayos significaba la "J" y el segundo por el broche del "Kenmare Kestrels".

El viaje había sido muy entretenido, aunque Sirius no había dejado de estar pendiente de la puerta del compartimiento. Se preguntaba porqué su prima aún no lo había buscado para darle "su merecido", por el comportamiento con los chicos.

-¿A qué casa quieres ir? –le preguntó James a Remus, después de que pasara el carrito de las golosinas y compraran gran cantidad de dulces. Remus en particular había gastado casi todo su dinero en chocolates.

-Me da igual –dijo Remus- estoy muy feliz de poder venir, y el sombrero nunca se equivoca en su selección. Me mandará a donde pertenezca.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-Ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts, sería mejor que se cambiaran. Si necesitan algo sólo búsquenme. Mi nombre es Hestia Jones y soy prefecta de Hufflepuff.

-Gracias –exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez. La mujer los miró atentamente y les sonrió. Eran un grupo de niños encantador.

Se cambiaron rápidamente. Cuando bajaron en la estación estaba algo oscuro, pero pudieron vislumbrar el pueblo.

-¡Hosgmeade! –exclamó Remus- Siempre he querido conocerlo…

-Mi tía vive ahí –dijo James- yo antes vivía por aquí de hecho. ¿Nunca has visto Hogwarts a lo lejos?

-No –respondió Remus- ¿y tu Sirius?

-No, tampoco. Creo que podríamos ir a investigar un poco…

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!

-Lo dudo –dijo Remus- nos llaman.

Sin esperar a sus nuevos compañeros se dirigió hacia el hombre de inmensas proporciones que los llamaba. Sirius y James lanzaron una última mirada de anhelo al pueblo y siguieron a su compañero.

-¿Es un semi gigante? –preguntó Sirius tan solo al verlo.

-No lo sé –respondió James, ambos hablaban en voz baja- pero se ve agradable…

-¡Cuatro personas por bote!

-¿Sabes nadar Potter? –preguntó en broma Sirius- te reto a llegar a nado al colegio. ¿qué dices Lupin?

-Que ustedes están locos… -contestó el chico riendo al ver que James hacía que iba a quitarse la túnica.

En el bote del lado, para disgusto de Sirius, se habían subido Lucius, Igor y Rabastán. Una chica pelirroja trató de subir tras ellos, pero el chico rubio la había golpeado para alejarla.

-No queremos a ninguna sangre-sucia cerca.

-¡Hey tú! –James salió del bote rápidamente seguido de Sirius, quien levantó a la chica mientras James se acercaba al rubio- ¿qué te pasa?

Lucius lo miró de arriba abajo.

-No pareces un sangre-sucia… debes ser un amigo de los muggles.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –dijo James de manera retadora.

-Huy, se cree muy valiente… -dijo Igor burlón- no sabes con quien te metes.

-Pero yo sí –exclamó Sirius acercándose tras dejar a la chica con Remus, quien la ayudó a subir a su bote- y no tienen ningún derecho a tratar así a nadie.

-¿Nos estás amenazando? –preguntó Rabastán en tono sereno, pero que denotaba peligro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Todos a los botes!

El presunto semigigante se había acercado a ellos y los había mandado a cada uno a un bote. Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada de odio con los chicos y volvieron junto a Remus y la chica.

-Gracias –dijo esta última- no sé que les pasó conmigo, yo sólo traté de subir con ellos…

-Déjalos, no tienen importancia –dijo Sirius- Son unos idiotas. Se creen mejores que tú sólo porque son de familia de magos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó James.

-Sí, no me hicieron nada. Mi nombre es Lilian Evans. ¿Ustedes quienes son?

-James Potter.

-Sirius Black.

-Remus J. Lupin.

-¿J? ¿Qué significa la J?

Remus sonrió, Sirius exclamó:

-¡Eso es! Lo dices a propósito para que la gente pregunte, ¿verdad?

-No Black, mi nombre es así.

-No te va a decir que es la J, Lilian –dijo James- llevamos todo el camino tratando de averiguarlo.

Cuando la visión de Hogwarts apareció a lo lejos la conversación se vio interrumpida por la exclamación de admiración de todos, extasiados de ver el hermoso castillo por primera vez. Bueno, James sí lo había visto antes, cuando vivía en Hosgmeade.

Todos comentaban sobre el castillo, menos Lilian, que se veía algo pensativa.

-¿Te sucede algo Lilian? –le preguntó James extrañado.

-Esos chicos me llamaron sangre sucia… ¿qué significa?

Las sonrisas de los tres chicos se borraron.

**13**

-Esperen aquí para ser seleccionados. Ya vengo por ustedes.

La bruja que se había presentado como la profesora Minerva McGonogall, nueva profesora de Transfiguración, desapareció por las puertas que llevaban al salón del que salía un gran escándalo.

Sirius miró que todos estaban nerviosos. Incluso James que tan seguro estaba de quedar en Gryffindor y Remus J. que no se preocupaba por la casa.

En cuanto a él, ya no podía con los nervios. En unos minutos el sombrero seleccionador podría condenarlo para siempre. Su prima Narcisa lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa malvada. Ella también lo sabía. Y un poco más lejos estaba Diggory, quien lo miraba con suficiencia. No soportaba quedarse ahí. Salió de la habitación, cuando la profesora volviera por ellos la vería.

-¡Valery, corre, mira que no vamos a llegar antes de la…! ¿Quién eres tú?

Una chica venía corriendo a toda velocidad mientras llamaba a una que venía más atrás, pero se detuvo al ver a Sirius delante suyo. Antes de que el chico contestara la chica sonrió.

-¿Eres de primer año?

-Sí.

-¡Valery, mira esto!

La chica al fin la había alcanzado y al ver a Sirius sonrió.

-Hola preciosura. ¿Estás esperando para la selección?

-Sí –contestó por segunda vez Sirius algo extrañado de la manera en que lo veían las chicas. Era muy parecida a la mirada de adoración que sus tías le dedicaban a su hermano Regulus.

-Buena suerte –le dijo Valery- ¡espero que quedes en Gryffindor! Serías una gran adquisición para la casa.

En ese momento vieron aparecer a la profesora McGonogall y Valery miró a su amiga con urgencia antes de seguir el camino al comedor. La chica se quedó atrás.

-¿Estás nervioso? Te ves algo pálido.

-Estoy bien –mintió Sirius.

La chica sonrió.

-Sólo dile lo que quieres, ¿ok? Él te entenderá.

La chica desapareció por la puerta por la que había salido su amiga. Sirius siguió al resto de primeros años para entrar por primera vez al Gran Comedor, sin entender muy bien que había querido decirle ella.

**14**

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador terminó la canción que extrañamente para Sirius se hizo muy corta, empezaron a llamar por orden alfabético.

La B estaba demasiado al inicio para su gusto.

-Black, Narcissa

El sombrero no más tocar su cabello gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡Slytherin!

Narcisa sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa decorada de verde donde fue recibida con gran alegría por su hermana Andrómeda. Sirius las vio celebrando, y también la retadora mirada que Bellatrix le dedicó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Black, Sirius

Cuando avanzó hacia el taburete oyó los murmullos extenderse por el Gran Comedor.

-¡Pero que niño más lindo! ¡Lástima la familia!

-¿Black? ¡Pero si parece un ángel!

-¿Black? ¿Ese niño tan precioso es un Black? –dijo Valery desde la mesa de Gryffindor sin creerlo- ¡pero si se veía tan… inocente!

-No sé si inocente –dijo su amiga sonriendo –pero no parece un Slytherin.

Sirius miró a la profesora McGonogall con una mirada casi de súplica cuando puso el sombrero en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos esperando el grito que sería su sentencia, pero…

-Hum… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Vaya, vaya… otro Black. Pero no eres un Black como todos los anteriores… pero no… astuto, no te gustan las normas… tienes todas las características de un Slytherin… aunque si no dices nada supongo que si quieres estar en…

Entonces Sirius comprendió lo que la chica había querido decir.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir a Slytherin!

-¿No? Toda tu familia ha estado en Slytherin.

-¡No soy como ellos! ¡No quiero serlo!

-Sería una gran decepción para tus padres.

-¡NO SERÉ UN SLYTHERIN!

-Vaya, vaya… determinación, valor, eres muy interesante muchacho… tu destino está muy incierto y puedes definirlo ahora… En ese caso… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Cuando Sirius se quitó el sombrero, al contrario de lo sucedido con todos los niños seleccionados hasta el momento, todos en el Gran Comedor estaban en silencio. Los Slytherin muy traicionados para aplaudir y el resto muy aturdidos: ¡un Black en Gryffindor! Todos conocían a Bellatrix Black, todos conocían la fama de los Black…

De repente, un aplauso solitario sonó en medio de los niños por seleccionar. Sirius miró a su mejor amigo, que aplaudía con las manos en alto y le sonrió. Inmediatamente después el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a aplaudir junto con el resto de profesores. Otros niños de primero, como Lily, Remus y una niña de pelo color lila lo hicieron, pero el resto del estudiantado no parecía muy convencido… hasta que la amiga de Valery se levantó y aplaudió con fuerza.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, aún no repuesto del todo de la impresión y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la chica lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te dije que te escucharía –le susurró la chica con una sonrisa. Sirius estaba demasiado feliz para notar como Crouch, Bartemius era seleccionado para Slytherin.

-¿Cómo supiste que…

-¡Felicidades preciosura! –dijo Valery en ese momento cayendo sobre él igual que su amiga- te dije que serías una gran adquisición para nosotros.

-Diggory, Amos

No pudo hacer su pregunta a la chica que siguió viendo la selección con interés. Sirius miró al chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Podía tragarse todas sus palabras, él no era una infecta serpiente. Él no era un Slytherin.

Amos fue a Hufflepuff, como había predicho. La siguiente en pasar fue la chica del pelo lila, quien subió tranquila, con mucha confianza hacia el sombrero cuando la profesora la llamó:

-Durrell, Andrea.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La chica sonrió a la profesora McGonogall y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde tras ser saludada calurosamente se sentó junto a Sirius.

-Vi que aplaudiste cuando me seleccionaron –le dijo Sirius mientras pasaban unos nuevos Ravenclaw por el sombrero- gracias.

-De nada –contestó la chica sonriente- te lo merecías, Black.

-Mi nombre es Sirius, prefiero que me llames así.

-De acuerdo… mi nombre es Andrea.

-Mucho gusto…

Valery y su amiga miraban a Sirius hablando con la chica mientras hablaban entre sí.

-Es natural…

-Es lindo…

-Es listo…

-Es valiente…

-Determinado…

-Creo, mi amiga Val, que Hogwarts acaba de adquirir un individuo muy interesante.

-Evans, Lilian

Sirius esperó la decisión del sombrero, quien tras mucho pensarlo la envió a la mesa de los leones.

-¡Eso Lilian! –la felicitó Sirius. La pelirroja se sentó frente a él y Sirius le presentó a Andrea.

La selección continuó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para Sirius, quien esperaba impaciente a James para celebrar. Karkarov, Igor y Lestrange, Rabastán entraron a Slytherin, el siguiente fue…

-Lupin, Remus

Sirius notó que la chica a su lado le prestaba especial atención a su amigo del tren, pero lo olvidó cuando el sombrero gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus se sentó al lado de Lily.

-La profesora no dijo la "J" –lo molestó Sirius al tiempo que lo felicitaba.

-Malfoy, Lucius

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-No lo dudo –murmuró Sirius viendo al rubio platinado saludar a sus primas al otro extremo del salón.

Se acercaba el momento de James. Un muchacho pequeño y gordo llamado Pettigrew, Peter fue seleccionado para la casa Gryffindor y después fue el turno del pelinegro.

-Potter, James

James subió con determinación hasta el taburete. El sombrero no duró más de dos segundos en gritar el nombre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la mesa Sirius lo recibió con gran alegría. Lo habían hecho. Estaban en la misma casa.

-¡Espera a que le escriba a papá! –exclamó James- ¡no va a creer que de verdad quedaste en Gryffindor! A todos en el ministerio les va a sorprender… ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

-Estarán furiosos, pero no me importa. Me preocupan más ellas –Sirius señaló a la mesa de Slytherin, donde sus primas estaban recibiendo a Severus Snape.

-¿Crees que hagan algo? –le preguntó James preocupado.

-No sé Bellatrix… además, desprecié a los hijos de todos los amigos de papá.

-¿No los conocías de antes?

-No… bueno, de vista conocía a Malfoy y a Snape, que sus padres son los mejores amigos de los míos, pero nunca me preocupé por hablarles.

La selección terminó tras que Zunnermerk, Zoe entrara a Gryffindor. La cena estuvo espectacular, y al rato se había montado una divertida conversación entre James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y Andrea, aunque esta última parecía algo tímida y se dedicaba a reír de las historias de Sirius y James, quienes se estaban dedicando a contarles algunas de sus mejores aventuras en el ministerio.

Sirius estaba tan feliz como pocas veces lo había estado. No podía esperar para escribirle a su tío Alphard y decirle que lo había logrado, que era el primer Black en no ir a Slytherin.

**15**

Al terminar la cena se les dio instrucciones de seguir al prefecto de Gryffindor, un muchacho de quinto llamado Kinsgley Shacklebolt. Cuando iban fantaseando sobre cómo serían los cuartos alguien llamó a Sirius. Se volvió para encontrarse con Andrómeda, quien lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. Algo asustado se detuvo.

-Sigan ustedes –dijo Sirius a James- ya los alcanzo.

-¿Seguro? –le preguntó su amigo.

-Sí, es Andy, estaré bien.

Se acercó a la chica quien lo abrazó estrechamente.

-Felicidades pequeño –le dijo Andrómeda emocionada- lo conseguiste.

-Gracias –contestó el chico algo dudoso- pero creí que…

-¿Te dijo lo de la decepción de la familia? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, ¿tú también…

-Yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente –dijo Andrómeda bajando la mirada- pero tu lo eres, sigue así Sirius. Sólo… ten cuidado con Bella. Está furiosa. Lo mejor es que no andes solo por ahí. Apúrate a alcanzar al grupo o no podrás entrar a la Sala Común.

-Gracias Andy.

-De nada pequeño.

Sirius le sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzar al grupo pero…

-¡Mobilicorpus!

Un rayo de luz roja lo golpeó en el pecho, lanzándolo contra la puerta de un aula que se abrió. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Detrás de él entró su prima Bellatrix.

-Mi querido primo… tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –dijo Sirius tratando de levantarse.

-¡Impedimenta! No Sirius, no huyas pequeño cobarde… se supone que eres un Gryffindor…debes ser estúpidamente valiente.

-Soy un Gryffindor –replicó Sirius tratando de pelear con el hechizo.

-Dime Sirius… ¿cómo te atreves a avergonzar de esta manera el apellido Black? Ya es un insulto de por sí el hecho de que lleves nuestro apellido, pero atreverte a ir a la casa de los leones…

-No soy una infecta serpiente como tu. ¿Es eso lo que te da tanta rabia Bella?

-Lo que me da rabia es que te atrevas a hacerme un desplante en el tren, a ignorar las órdenes de tu padre y …

-Que yo sea inefable y tu no.

El fuego de furia en los ojos de Bella se avivó y levantó la varita.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Black?

Bella no bajó la varita, sino que la dirigió a la recién llegada.

-Vaya. vaya… Graham ha decidido hacernos compañía…

-Baja esa varita Black. – dijo la chica manteniendo la calma. Sirius la reconoció sin problema. Otra vez la chica que le había dicho que el sombrero lo entendería.

-¡La gran Cris Graham quiere que baje la varita! –dijo Bellatrix con burla, sin verse intimidada- ¿debería sentirme honrada de que me dirijas la palabra?

-Deberías mostrar un poco de respeto, Black –había desprecio en la manera de pronunciar el apellido- después de todo… ahora soy prefecta.

-¡Que miedo me da! Mira bonita, porque todo el resto del colegio esté comiendo de tu mano no quiere decir que los Slytherin también lo hagamos.

Cris sacó la varita y apuntó a Sirius murmurando el contra hechizo.

-Ven aquí Sirius –dijo suavemente. El chico se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

-Eso es cobarde –dijo Bellatrix con odio- escóndete detrás de las enaguas de Miss Popular.

Sirius iba a dar un paso adelante, pero Cris se lo impidió. Fue ella la que avanzó hacia Bellatrix.

-Tú eres la cobarde que acorrala a un chico de once años en un aula para atacarlo… El profesor Dumbledore se enterará de esto.

-¿El profesor Dumbledore? Sería mejor que resolviéramos las cosas aquí. ¿O tienes miedo?

-Deberías saber que te conviene más, Black.

Cris y Bellatrix se apuntaban mutuamente. Sirius las miraba alternativamente, maldiciéndose por no llevar consigo la varita.

-¡Alto ahí señoritas!

Sirius brincó sobresaltado por el grito que había sonado a sus espaldas. La profesora McGonogall acababa de entrar en el salón. Cuando Sirius miró hacia fuera pudo ver pasar fugazmente una cabellera lila.

-¡20 puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor! ¡Un duelo el primer día es inconcebible!

-¡Pero profesora McGonogall! –reclamó Cris- ¡Black estaba atacando a su primo!

-Sólo estábamos conversando –dijo Bellatrix mirando fijamente a Sirius- ¿verdad, querido primo?

Sirius pudo leer claramente una amenaza en los ojos de su prima. Sonrió forzadamente.

-Que yo recuerde, "querida prima", arrinconar a alguien y mandarle maldiciones no es parte del significado de conversar. Al menos para la gente normal.

-Suficiente -dijo McGonogall cortante- informaré al profesor Dumbledore. Señorita Graham, lleve al señor Black a la Sala Común, señorita Black, le aconsejo que se dirija directamente al salón de Slytherin. Buenas noches.

La profesora espero a que los tres chicos se fueran.

-¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó Cris preocupada a Sirius.

-No –contestó el rotundamente- gracias.

-De nada –dijo Cris sonriéndole- tu primita tiene demasiados aires, se merece que la pongan en su lugar. ¿Qué quería de ti?

-Pues…está algo enfadada porque haya quedado en Gryffindor.

-Fue toda una sorpresa –dijo Cris doblando sorpresivamente, entrando a un pasillo que Sirius no había visto.

-Pero… tú sabías. Me dijiste que…

-Yo estuve en una posición parecida –lo cortó Cris- pensé que era buena idea que supieras que tu destino no estaba en manos de un sombrero sino de tus decisiones. Ya llegamos. La contraseña es _"Datsima"_.

El retrato que estaba frente a ellos se corrió, dejándoles pasar.

Una vez en la sala común Cris le señaló las gradas a la izquierda suya.

-Esas llevan a los cuartos de los chicos. Verás la puerta que dice primer año al subir. Que pases buenas noches Sirius. Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme. Mi nombre es Cristina Graham. Pregunta por Cris, cualquiera te dará razón de mi. Y no te preocupes por tu prima… todo saldrá bien.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y subió por las escaleras de la derecha. Sirius la miró desaparecer atentamente y luego suspiró. No le gustaría saber que habría pasado si ella no hubiera estado.

_"Ese día conocí a casi todas las personas importantes en mi vida (para bien o para mal), pero Cris Graham en especial marcó un antes y un después en mi historia…"_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

¿Qué les pareció?

El próximo capítulo ya lo estoy trabajando, espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

**Dani:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este fic, es de mis favoritos. No he tenido tiempo en clases para seguirlo, pero ahora sí que voy a continuarlo. Me alegra que te gustara.

**Nessa:** Hola! Me alegra verte por esta historia, que es de mis favoritas.

**Andrea:** Como ves sí adiviné quien eras… bueno, ya leíste este chap, pero igual espero que te des una vuelta por aquí… Me alegra que te guste la historia. yo pongo así las edades de las chicas por la manera que se lee el árbol familiar de los Black. Y ya apareció Andrea Dirrell...

**Leo Black Le-fay:** gracias por el review, Snape no seguirá siempre en ese papel, estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo de rata de laboratorio, pero ya sabes, la edad y la presión socia y familiar… (a Sirius no es al único al que la familia ya le había elegido los amigos…) Y ya está Remus ahí y en esta chap entran el resto a escena. Ya leí tu actualización de Setiembre del 69, ¡espero que no te dejen sin internet, quedó buenísima!

**Amsp14:** ¡Qué bien que te pusiste al día en esta historia! Los Bones son parte muy importante, aunque de momento no están saliendo… Yo también detesto a Rigel, no te preocupes, sufrirá en su momento… ¡con una buena combinación de instintos Bellatrix con lo que aprenda de Cruz viendo Third Watch! El ojo morado de Sirius, sé que es un crueldad, pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de Rigel Black? ¡La amistad de Sirius y James es la mejor que hay! El señor Potter es muy agradable, solo se preocupa un poco por las juntas de su hijo… Como has visto Diggory no me cae nada bien, ya lo haré sufrir a lo largo de la historia, probablemente a cierta chica con mucho poder no le agrade tampoco. Amelia reaparecerá en algún momento, recuerda que esta historia va para largo. ¡Mira quien habla! Yo tampoco soporto que lo hagan sufrir, pero al parecer es su naturaleza. Peter… bueno, ya en el siguiente está. Sirius tiene mucho carácter con respecto a lo que cree, pero sigue siendo un niño. Bueno, después hablamos, tal vez ocupe ayuda con esta, no estoy muy segura de cómo va a seguir.

**Ellayah:** ¡Hola! Sirius es mi favorito y segundo Remus, así que estamos parecidas. Me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo, aunque no he vuelto a tener noticias tuyas. Nos vemos. Bye.

Eso es todo por hoy, saludos desde Costa Rica.

Sara Fénix Black


	6. Cris Graham

Hola a todos!

Perdón por el retraso para seguir la historia. Entre terminar SFP&SFB y el resto de mis vacaciones mis musas se declararon en huelga. No es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, pero ya mañana entro a clases y quería publicar antes.

Espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**Cris Graham **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dicen que detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer… detrás del famoso Sirius Black de Hogwarts hubo una… su nombre fue Cris Graham._

**16**

–Ya me tenías preocupado – dijo James al verlo entrar en el cuarto.

–Ahora te cuento. ¡Wow! Este cuarto está mejor al que imaginábamos.

–Por cierto –dijo Remus– compartimos cuarto con otro chico. Estará aquí en cualquier momento, creo que se quedó abajo con un conocido.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió y entró un chico bajito, de pelo claro y ojos miel.

–Hola –saludó tímidamente.

–Hola –lo saludaron los chicos.

–Parece que somos sólo nosotros cuatro –comentó– mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

–Sirius Black.

–James Potter.

–Remus J. Lupin.

–¿Qué significa la…

–¡No preguntes! –exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez. Peter los miró interrogativamente y luego sonrió un poco.

–Espero que seamos amigos –dijo aún con ese aire tímido.

–Por supuesto –dijo James– después de todo, tendremos que compartir cuarto por siete años.

–Pues podríamos empezar bien e irnos a dormir temprano –dijo Remus que ya tenía lista su cama para acostarse.

–Dormilón –lo molestó Sirius– pero esta bien… ha sido un día agotador.

Sirius entró al baño para lavarse los dientes. James lo siguió.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Bellatrix… – Sirius le contó lo sucedido a grandes rasgos mientras empezaba a acomodar sus cosas para ir a dormir. El dormitorio era muy acogedor. Remus y Peter ya estaban dormidos cuando ellos se acostaron.

–Pero esta chica Cris… ¿quién es?

–No lo sé –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros– dijo que era Prefecta y es de Gryffindor, pero no se nada más.

–Bueno Sirius, tienes suerte¡un día aquí y ya tienes una ángel de la guarda!

**17**

Sirius y James bajaron a desayunar un poco tarde. Remus y Peter habían bajado mucho más temprano y no se habían detenido, como los dos amigos, a examinar las puertas de todos los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron a Gran Comedor todas las mesas estaban llenas, pero no tuvieron problema en acomodarse al lado de Remus y Peter.

–¡Hola chicos! –los saludó Remus– tardaron demasiado. Aquí están los horarios.

–Gracias – James tomó ambos horarios y le dio el suyo a Sirius. Empezaron a revisarlo.

–Genial –dijo Sirius con disgusto– pociones dobles con Slytherin.

–¡Mira, empezamos las lecciones de vuelo! –exclamó James con felicidad– ¡vamos a volar! Espero poder entrar al equipo de Quidditch el otro año. ¿Tú que dices Remus?

–Pues no lo creo –contestó el chico– el deporte no es lo mío. ¿Sirius?

–Pues no lo sé, tal vez –dijo no muy convencido –¿Tú, Peter?

–Lo dudo. Padezco de vértigo.

En ese momento dos chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Una de ellas era rubia, tenía el cabello largo rizado por la cintura y los ojos celestes. La otra tenía el pelo negro lacio y largo y los ojos grises. Esta última le sonrió a Sirius y lo saludó:

–¡Hola Sirius¡Espero que tengas un buen primer día de clases!

–Hola Cris… gracias –contestó el chico algo cohibido. También Valery le sonrió al pasar.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron lejos, un chico sentado al lado de Peter que parecía ser de segundo año se acercó a él y le preguntó rápidamente:

–¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sirius alarmado.

–¡Cris Graham te saludó! Caminó hacia ti, te dijo hola y te deseó suerte en tu primer día.

–Pues no sé… la conocí anoche, y… –contestó Sirius extrañado de la actitud del chico.

–¡Cris Graham no saluda a cualquiera! –insistió– Es la chica más popular del colegio. Si ella dice que la moda es raparse la cabeza no quedará una sola cabeza con pelo en Hogwarts más que la de algunos Slytherin. Si ella te toma bajo su tutela… –el chico negó lentamente– tiene que haber algo especial sobre ti.

El chico se alejó. Sirius lanzó una mirada interrogante a sus amigos, pero todos estaban tan estupefactos como él.

En ese momento llegó el correo y el Gran Comedor se llenó de lechuzas que entregaban la distinta correspondencia a los alumnos.

Un paquete cayó frente a James.

–¡Es una carta de mamá –dijo James alegremente– nos manda unos pastelillos en forma de león para felicitarnos por la selección. ¡Mira, también te escribió a ti!

Sirius tomó la tarjeta de felicitación que los Potter le mandaban con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, esta desapareció de su rostro cuando una lechuza se detuvo frente a él… con un sobre rojo en el pico.

–Ábrelo –le aconsejó Peter– si no lo haces será peor.

Sirius levantó la mirada para encontrarla con la de su prima Bellatrix, quien miraba expectante el sobre frente a su primo. Sirius lo tomó, pero ya no fue necesario que lo abriera.

–¡DESHONRA DE MI SANGRE¡TRAIDOR DE LA FAMILIA¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERNOS ESTO¡UN VULGAR GRYFFINDOR¡TODOS ESTAMOS MUY DISGUSTADOS Y PAGARÁS POR ESTO SIRIUS BLACK¡SIGUE DE ESTE MODO Y NUNCA LLEGARÁS A INEFABLE¡SI NO ERES UN VERDADERO BLACK SABES QUE LA CAMARA DE LA MUERTE NUNCA SERA TUYA¡IDOTA TRAIDOR¡DESHONRA DE LA FAMILIA QUE HA HABITADO LA CASA SLYTHERIN DURANTE TODA SU EXISTENCIA¡INCLUSO TU BISABUELO FUE DIRECTOR DE LA CASA Y DEL COLEGIO¡HOY MISMO ESCRIBIREMOS AL COLEGIO PARA QUE TE CAMBIEN A LA CASA QUE PERTENECES Y NO SE HABLE MAS DEL ASUNTO¡YA ARREGLAREMOS CUENTAS **P E R S O N A L M E N T E**!

El sobre se disolvió. Los Slytherin estaban riendo, pero Sirius estaba muy pálido.

–No pueden hacerlo… –dijo lentamente.

–Sirius, no te pasarán de casa –lo tranquilizó James– la decisión del sombrero es definitiva.

–No… eso no… la cámara de la muerte… no pueden quitármela. Yo soy el inefable.

**18**

La clase de pociones no había sido tan mala después de todo. Narcisa se había limitado a reírse de él y a contar quien sabe que historias sobre él a sus amigos, pues los veía reírse en voz baja.

Los habían puesto a trabajar en parejas para hacer una simple mezcla. Iba a trabajar con James, pero el profesor insistió en hacer parejas mixtas. James quedó trabajando con Lilian y él con Andrea.

–Eres muy buena en esto –comentó Sirius al ver que la chica con unos cuantos movimientos ya había conseguido el color de la mezcla requerido.

–Ya lo he hecho varias veces –respondió ella sonriente– mi tío a veces me deja ayudarlo en sus trabajos.

–Por cierto… anoche… ¿Tú llamaste a McGonogall?

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Andrea como si no hubiese entendido.

–Anoche, cuando mi prima y Cris discutían.

–Ah eso… Espero que no creas que soy una entrometida –dijo enrojeciendo un poco– pero es que vi cómo tu prima te metía en el aula y me dio un poco de miedo que podría hacerte. En eso vi venir a Cris y como la había visto hablando contigo le dije. Me dijo que se encargaría mientras tanto pero que buscara a una profesora.

–Claro que no creo que seas una entrometida. Más bien, gracias.

–De nada.

–¡Perfecto señor Snape! –sonó la voz del profesor Ilian desde atrás– una magnifica mezcla y tonalidad.

**19**

–Buenas tardes, Profesor Flitwick

–¡Señorita Graham! Buenas tardes¿qué la trae por aquí?

La clase de primer año de Gryffindor levantó la mirada para ver a la preciosa muchacha que sonreía desde la puerta.

–El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con el señor Black. Me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina si a usted no le molestaba dejarlo salir antes.

–No hay problema, en realidad quedan solo quince minutos de clase –dijo el profesor afablemente– señor Black, puede retirarse. La señorita Graham lo llevará con el director.

James le sonrió burlonamente a Sirius:

–Nada de traicionar a Amelia… –le susurró al pasar.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de reproche, mientras Remus y Peter le preguntaban a James quien era Amelia.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Sirius a Cris cuando salieron del aula– ¿es sobre lo de anoche?

–Más o menos –dijo Cris sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente– el señor Black está aquí.

Sirius palideció un poco.

–No pueden cambiarme de casa¿verdad?

–No –respondió ella rotundamente– eres un Gryffindor. Hasta Valery pudo ver eso con sólo conocerte. ¿Te preocupa el titulo de inefable, verdad?

–Sí –respondió Sirius con un suspiro.

–Todo estará bien, ya verás –dijo ella para darle ánimo deteniéndose frente a una gárgola– el director y el señor Black te esperan. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

–No es necesario, gracias –dijo Sirius aparentando estar seguro.

–Cuando salgas búscame en la Sala Común, quiero asegurarme que de verdad estés bien.

–Cris… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? –le preguntó cuando la chica apartó la mirada de él para dirigirla a la gárgola.

–Eres especial Sirius Black. Me gusta preocuparme por ti, me da la sensación de que mereces que alguien lo haga. ¡Grageas de todos los sabores!

Sirius supuso que las golosinas eran la contraseña, pues la gárgola se movió inmediatamente.

–Suerte Sirius.

**20**

Tomó aire antes de empujar la puerta de roble que daba la entrada a la oficina. El señor Black estaba ahí… pero no Rigel Black.

–¡Tío Alphard!

Sirius corrió a abrazar a su tío, quien se tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café con el director.

–¡Hola pequeño¿Cómo estás¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido¡Qué bien te va el rojo y dorado!

–¿Bien¡Vergüenza debería darle a ambos! –dijo una voz desde la pared.

–Es suficiente Phineas –dijo Dumbledore a uno de los retratos de ex directores. Sirius no tuvo problema en reconocerlo. En su casa había otro cuadro suyo.

–Pero Dumbledore, usted sabe todo lo que trabajé para Slytherin y ahora está llena de basura. Los Black eran de lo poco bueno que le quedaba¡y Sirius habría sido una gran adquisición!

–Pero no lo fue abuelo, tendrás que contentarte con que esté aquí –dijo Alphard sonriente– Sirius¿qué te pasa¡Estás muy frío¿Creíste que era Rigel?

Sirius asintió algo avergonzado.

–No te preocupes. De eso vine a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, no dejará que Rigel te haga daño mientras estés aquí.

–Claro que no, señor Black –dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole– es mi deber como director garantizar la protección de los alumnos, y si debo protegerlo de su propia familia lo haré. Recibí una carta de su padre pidiéndome una audiencia para debatir su cambio a la casa de Slytherin. Me apresuré a contestarle que es imposible. También me anunció sus intenciones de realizar una visita al colegio. No tendrá que verlo si no quiere.

Sirius asintió sonriendo más tranquilo. Había un destello de agradecimiento en su mirada.

–Además, me enteré del pequeño incidente de ayer… tu tío me ha dicho que tu prima Bellatrix es de armas tomar y que debes cuidarte de ella.

–Ya lo sé –dijo Sirius con un suspiro.

–No puedo hacer mucho para controlarla, pero no creo que sea necesario. Tengo entendido que la señorita Graham te ha tomado bajo su protección. Pronto todo el colegio estará pendiente de ti.

¿Quién diablos era Cris Graham para que fuera tan influyente?

–¿Graham? –repitió Alphard– ¿esa preciosa chica es familia de Andy Graham?

–Así es –dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Alphard– es su hija.

Sirius supo de inmediato que los adultos estaban diciendo mucho más de lo que él podía entender. ¿Quién demonios era Andy Graham y porqué eso le interesaba a su tío?

–¿Tío, estás ocupado? –se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, que se abrió un poco.

–¿Qué sucede Andrea? –dijo Dumbledore incorporándose un poco.

–Llegó una tarjeta de San Mungo…

–Pasa.

Sirius miró con sorpresa a Andrea Dirrell entrar en la oficina.

–Señores Black, creo que eso es todo por ahora… supongo que quieren pasar un tiempo juntos.

–Sí, gracias profesor Dumbledore –dijo Alphard levantándose y dándole la mano– estaremos en contacto.

–Gracias por todo, señor director –añadió Sirius. Al salir trató de captar la mirada de Andrea, pero no lo logró.

**21**

–Te conozco muy bien Sirius –le dijo su tío cuando salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore. Sirius iba a acompañarlo hasta la salida del colegio– veo que algo te preocupa.

–Sí… Papá dijo algo de quitarme el título de inefable… ¿pueden hacer eso?

–Podrían –dijo Alphard suspirando con impotencia– pero para ello tendrían que desheredarte. Sería todo un escándalo y oprobio para la familia Black, así que dudo que Rigel tenga lo necesario para hacerlo.

Sirius lo miró perspicazmente.

–Aún así no pareces seguro de que no vayan a hacerlo.

–Digamos Sirius, que el camino que elegiste ayer se aleja demasiado de tu familia. Me temo que es un futuro podrían llegar a considerarlo más factible, si sigues así.

–¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces? –dijo Sirius con tono desesperanzado.

–Nada. Sigue siendo tú mismo antes que nada Sirius. No dejes que nadie te defina, es un poder que sólo tu tienes –Alphard se detuvo y puso una mano en su hombro– no lo olvides.

–No tío, no lo haré.

–Bien, ya llegamos. Cualquier cosa quiero que me mandes una lechuza¿de acuerdo? Iré a Grimmauld Place a hablar con tus padres, veremos que resulta…

–Gracias por todo tío.

–No tienes que decirlo Sirius. Ah, y felicidades por esa chica tan linda que te está cuidando.

Sirius se sonrojó ligeramente. Alphard le guiñó un ojo y salió del castillo.

**22**

Cuando Sirius entró a la Sala Común, James, Remus, Peter, Lilian y Andrea estaban esperándolo. Su mirada de detuvo en Andrea, y algo en la mirada de la chica le hizo comprender que no debía decir nada de lo que sabía sobre ella ahora.

–¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Remus preocupado.

–¿Te castigaron¿Te regañó? –empezó a preguntar Peter.

–¡Dicen por ahí que es un record que el director llame a alguien de primer año el primer día! –dijo James quien no parecía tan preocupado como el resto.

–James, no es algo para bromear, debe de ser algo importante –le regañó Lilian.

–Claro que no era nada grave –intervino Andrea– ¿verdad Sirius?

–Pues no… mi tío Alphard vino a hablar con el director y quería hablarme.

Todos parecieron aliviados, James fue el primero en hablar.

–Ah… bueno, tal vez sea todavía un record que nos mandaran a llamar el segundo día.

–¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? –preguntó Peter visiblemente interesado.

–Estás hablando con uno de los reyes de las bromas y travesuras –dijo James con aire de suficiencia.

–Y tienes en frente al otro –dijo Sirius sonriendo pronunciadamente.

–En el ministerio nos tenían terror por lo mismo… –explicó James– creo que es hora de volver sobre la marcha Sirius.

–Estoy de acuerdo compañero.

–No me parece que se metan en problemas desde ahora –dijo Lilian– es apenas el segundo día, meterán a la casa en líos, si queremos ganar la copa de las casas…

–Oh Lilian… ¿de qué nos sirve la copa de las casas? Si ocupan ayuda, yo me apunto –dijo Peter decidido.

–Chicos, deberían pensarlo un poco –intervino Remus.

–Sirius, parece que nos encontramos con un par de vigilantes de las normas –dijo James algo molesto.

–Vamos chicos… se divertirán, se los prometo –dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojo.

–¡Sirius¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó una voz detrás de él. Se volvió para encontrarse con Cris, que lo miraba algo preocupada.

–Bien. Era mi tío favorito, resolvimos algunas cosas de lo de hoy en la mañana y anoche.

–Me alegra saberlo. ¿Estos son tus amigos?

–Sí –dijo Sirius sonriendo– mira, él es…

–Espera –Cris se volvió hacia atrás– ¡Valery, ven aquí!

La rubia se acercó intrigada.

–Sirius va a presentarnos a sus amigos. ¿Me decías Sirius?

–Él es James –dijo señalándolo– es mi mejor amigo desde hace años…

Valery le sonrió dulcemente. Sirius le envió una sonrisa socarrona a James. Ya tenía con qué molestarlo también.

–Él es Remus Lupin, él es Peter Pettigrew y ellas son Andrea Dirrell y Lilian Evans.

–Mucho gusto conocerlos –dijo Cris– mi nombre es Cris Graham, ella es Valery Jensen. No pude evitar oír lo que decían… si realmente quieren ser llamados a la oficina del director tienen que entrar en un área prohibida o algo que afecte a alumnos de otras casas… sino solamente los llevarán a la oficina de Filch para regañarlos y si por él fuera torturarlos. Sería mejor que primero se dedicaran a conocer el terreno. Tengan cuidado. Y… cualquier cosa solo me avisan a mi o a Val. ¡Nos vemos!

**23**

Realmente los chicos se habían dado a la tarea de llamar la atención. Ya estaban en la lista de los más perseguidos por Argus Filch y Dumbledore había hablado con ellos después que hicieran volar unas hiedras venenosas del Invernadero I sobre los alumnos de Slytherin.

La reacción normal por parte de los Gryffindor habría sido de furia por la cantidad de puntos que perdían… pero no era así.

–¿Vieron que broma más buena la que le gastaron a los Slytherin esos chicos de primero?

–¿Oyeron que los llamaron a la oficina de Dumbledore la primera semana de clases?

–Pero ¿quiénes son?

–Oh, son un grupo muy agradable –respondió Cris, sus ojos brillaban al tiempo que hablaba con su gran "auditorio" de amigos y adoradores en la sala común de la casa– unos chicos de primer año. Sirius, James, Peter y… ¿cómo se llama el otro chico, Val?

–Remus J. Lupin –dijo la rubia acentuando la J, aunque sin idea de lo que significaba.

Remus finalmente había cedido y había ayudado a sus nuevos amigos con las bromas. Las chicas se habían quedado por fuera.

–Ese mismo –dijo Cris con una sonrisa – el chico divino de ojos casi dorados.

–Pues a mí me parece muy mal que unos chiquillos inmaduros de primero vengan a quitarle tantos puntos a Gryffindor –dijo un chico de quinto, compañero de casa de Cris.

–Lo que pasa contigo Bryan, –dijo Cris con desdén – es que nunca podrías igualar una sola de las ideas de esos adorables "chiquillos inmaduros de primero".

El chico se puso rojo pero no se atrevió a debatir con Cris. Eran pocos los que le podían ganar a la prefecta en una discusión, además que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de la chica.

–¿Entonces por ti está bien Cris? –le preguntó un chico de sexto que también estaba ahí.

–Por supuesto –dijo la chica con seguridad –me parece muy bien que prueben la valentía de los Gryffindor enfrentándose a ese conserje abusivo de pacotilla que contrató Dumbledore.

–Argus Filch –completó Valery.

Ese día en la noche todos sabían que el grupo de Cris Graham apoyaba las bromas de los chicos.

**24**

–Así que te gustan los animales¿ah?

–¡Sí! Me gustan mucho aunque en casa no tengamos, pero he visto algunos en la parte de control de criaturas mágicas del ministerio. ¡En especial me gustan los hipogrifos! He visto mucho por cuando va la gente a sacar el permiso para desilusionarlos a diario.

–Cualquiera diría que vivías en el ministerio…

–Pues casi… – dijo James acercándose. Había salido con Sirius a caminar por los terrenos del castillo y se habían acercado a la cabaña del semigigante que los había llevado al castillo el primer día. Su nombre era Rubeus Hagrid y estaba resultándole muy simpático a los chicos.

–He oído mucho sobre ustedes – dijo Hagrid tras un rato de conversación – son los chicos de moda desde que la señorita Graham les dio la bendición.

–¿Eso que quiere decir? – preguntó James intrigado.

–Cris Graham tiene una influencia demasiado grande sobre gran parte del alumnado. Una influencia poco racional se podría decir… – comentó Hagrid mientras se dirigía hacia su cabaña – Parece que se ha encargado de que todos sepan que le gustan y le parecen bien sus travesuras. Claro, no se sabe que lo haya dicho oficialmente, es una prefecta y no puede decir que aprueba que se rompan las normas, pero el hecho es que lo hace y eso los ha puesto a ustedes en boca de todo el mundo.

–¿Eso quiere decir que le debemos a Cris nuestro éxito? – dijo Sirius con los ojos refulgiendo de manera especial. James conocía ese brillo… y no era de alegría.

**25**

–¡Cris¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Muchas personas se volvieron sobresaltados y miraron a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos. Acababa de acercarse al grupo de Cris Graham en medio comedor y la había llamado en un tono no muy amable.

La chica se volvió sorprendida y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué sucede Sirius? Estoy con mis amigos.

–Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el chico sin intimidarse – me preguntaba si podría ser ahora.

–¡Oye tú¿No ves que está comiendo? No la molestes.

Cris dejó el tenedor en el plato y se levantó de la mesa.

–No te metas en lo que no te llaman Bryan. Ya terminé de comer. ¿Es importante Sirius?

–Sí – dijo el chico ignorando a Bryan.

–Entonces vamos, hablemos afuera.

Cris salió detrás de Sirius. Se dirigieron a un aula vacía.

–Ahora dime – Cris se sentó sobre el escritorio de profesor y lo miró inquisitivamente– ¿qué es eso tan importante?

Sirius la miró sintiéndose algo nervioso. Respiró profundo para controlarse.

–No quiero que sigas haciéndonos propaganda a los chicos y a mí.

–¿Perdona?

–Sé que has dicho cosas y por eso la gente nos está poniendo atención. No quiero que hagas eso.

–Sirius, yo no hago que la gente les ponga atención. Ustedes han hecho eso solos… A mí me han preguntado sobre el tema porque todos hablan de eso, y yo he dado mi opinión personal.

Cris no parecía lo más mínimo afectada por las palabras del chico.

–¡Sabes como eso repercute en la gente aquí! – dijo Sirius en tono de reproche.

–Bueno, no voy a mentirles si me preguntan – dijo Cris sin perder la sonrisa – no es mi culpa que tomen así mis opiniones, sólo tengo cuidado al emitirlas, y no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie. Créeme, ustedes son los únicos responsables de su propio éxito.

Sirius la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que asintió y retiró la mirada algo avergonzado.

–De acuerdo. Lamento haberte hablado así pero es que… quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo. Que nadie pueda cuestionarme, decir que no merezco lo que tengo. Ya hay bastante gente que cree que no puedo ni valerme por mi mismo. Parece que me has puesto bajo tu protección, y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero ser un producto de la caridad…

Cris estiró una mano hacia él, la puso sobre su hombro y le habló en un tono muy dulce.

–¿Realmente crees que hago todo esto porque no creo que puedas valerte por ti mismo¿Por caridad? Sirius, cariño, lo hago porque sé que eres capaz de mucho más. Por eso quiero que pases por estas etapas comunes que todos pasan de ajustarse y darse a conocer para que empieces a desarrollar tu potencial. Tienes más que cualquier otro en este castillo. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser Sirius. No sé porque pareces pensar lo contrario u aceptas que otras personas piensen lo contrario, pero vales mucho. Tu destino, lo que eres y lo que serás está en tus manos. Si quieres ser un fracasado no has el menor esfuerzo por nada y lo serás. Si quieres ser un niño listo de esos que se saben toda la materia como si se hubieran tragado los libros puedes serlo. Tienes el cerebro para ello. Si quieres ser popular… lo tienes todo para serlo. Eres especial y único… Sólo tienes que decidir lo que quieres. Yo te ayudaré en lo que elijas. Te prometo no interferir en tu vida y no usar mis influencias para hacer crecer tu popularidad más de lo que mereces… pero también te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte si me lo permites.

Sirius la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera después de su tío Alphard. Cris le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Fue muy valiente eso de llegar a hablarme frente a todo el colegio e interrumpir mi comida – dijo la chica con la mano en el pomo de la puerta – y no podré evitar que todos hablen de eso durante mucho tiempo… Tú solo te estás convirtiendo en una leyenda Sirius Black.

–Gracias – dijo Sirius antes de que saliera, la chica volvió a verlo – por todo.

Se sonrieron y Cris salió dejándolo solo en el aula.

_Y así siguió mi historia con Cris. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Oficialmente dejó su campaña de hacerme popular a toda costa, pero sé que nunca desperdició una oportunidad para hablar a mi favor en Hogwarts. En más de una ocasión nos cubrió a mis amigos y a mí por alguna broma, y cuando tuvo que castigarnos no lo hizo con demasiada severidad, para no decir que ninguna. Tal vez eso no fue bueno, se puede decir que nos ayudó a ser despreocupados e irresponsables, pero eso la divertía, y sobre todo, nos fascinaba a nosotros. Me mimó demasiado, y según me dijeron algunas personas más adelante, echó a perder mi carácter convirtiéndome en un presumido insufrible, pero eso no es lo que pienso que ella me dio cuando veo hacia esos años de mi vida. Veo en ella a la persona que me hizo sentir su confianza y su fe en mí de que yo valía mucho más de lo que nadie en mi familia nunca había admitido (a excepción de tío Alphard, pero a él lo veía tan poco…) , veo la mano extendida que me ayudó a surgir como la persona que soy y alimentó mi autoestima… y la primer chica que realmente me interesó, aunque eso es otra historia. Sobre la popularidad, que era de lo que estaba pensando, mis amigos y yo ganamos mucha durante ese año y los siguientes, y todo gracias a quienes menos habríamos pensado… los Slytherin._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero que les haya gustado. Cris es un personaje extraño y será muy importante toda la historia, espero que les agrade. El próximo capítulo se llama "Los Slytherin" pero no sé cuando estará listo para publicar. Tal vez en Semana Santa si mis profes no me tratan muy mal para esos días… Ténganme paciencia por favor, que a partir mañana me empiezan a explotar en la U. Lo bueno es que tanto trabajo hace que mis musas se animen y empiecen a darme ideas… ¡justo cuando menos tiempo tengo!

Bueno, espero sus reviews, y a continuación contesto los de la vez pasada, muchas gracias por dejarlos.

**Kaos Black:** Hola! Me alegra que dieras una vuelta para dejarme el review en esta historia, que personalmente me gusta mucho aunque casi no se ha desarrollado todavía, pero creo que promete mucho. Espero seguirte viendo por aquí.

**Ely Chan:** Hola! Ya ves, ya lo seguí, no soy mala, las malas son mis musas que me abandonan en el tiempo libre que tengo y me torturan cuando estoy llena de trabajos con ideas para las historias. ¿Todavía te cae bien Cris? A mí sí me cae bien el personaje, es medio extraño como ves, una mezcla como de sinceridad y saltarse las reglas para beneficio de las personas que le interesan. ¡Una historia de los merodeadores no sería lo mismo sin Remus! no creo ni siquiera que me tomara el tiempo de escribirla si el más dulce de los chicos no apareciera. Yo también soy adicta a los chocolates. Andrómeda pasará un proceso interesante, ya verás.

**Bella Blackvad:** Hola! Como estás? Hace tiempos no tengo noticias tuyas, espero que estés bien. Me alegró mucho verte en esta historia. Me alegra que te guste y espero qye Crus todavía te caiga bien. Sí, ella fue la primera en ver lo que Sirius valía. Cris marcará muchas cosas, ya la verás porque es un personaje constante en la historia.

**Marlenn:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, sí, la idea de la frase de Bones incluye lo de Sirius… es que tenía que venir de una familia tan problemática! Espero que sigas leyendo.

**Amsp14:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste Cris, aunque ya ves que realmente es una Crea-egos y tiene un ego muy grande ella misma. Con lo del corro de admiradores me recuerda a Scarlett cuando empieza Lo que el viento se llevó. Aunque claro, el personaje en sí no se parece. Ya veremos qué le hacemos a Rigel, pero no saldrá bien librado, lo de la maldición de los Black es de la historia de Sara pero yo creo que se aplica para todo.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que ya te estén llegando las alertas para que no te pierdas el capítulo y me dejes un review… Pues ya voy para clases de nuevo y salgo hasta Junio. Espero que hablemos luego. Bye.

Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black.


End file.
